Community:Q Q/The Neighborhood of Robloxia
The Neighborhood of Robloxia is a roleplaying game by . The game is modeled after the well-known game Welcome to the Town of Robloxia by . There are five versions of the game. As of December 16, 2018, it has been visited over 139M+ times and favorited over 1.1M+ times. Q_Q stated that the idea behind the game materialized with the deletion of his former account, Tyeman. He began to create a game similar to that of 1dev2's "Welcome to the Town of Robloxia". The original idea was to create the game to be a disaster-survival place, but the game became a role-playing game over time due to the increase in popularity. In early 2017, the game was taken down and placed under review due to an enforced policy by Roblox at the time. After FE Protection was added, it reopened on April 15, 2017. The game is often accused of being a direct copy of Welcome to the Town of Robloxia. Like other famous Town and City games, such as The Complex, Lakeside, and Live in a Five Star Island Resort, The Neighborhood of Robloxia is notorious for the large number of online daters that play the game. Gameplay description The game is located in a typical suburban neighborhood. The town is located within a typical American, Canadian, or British climate, with mountains bordering the town. Several trees dot the map as well. The seasons change during the game, as well as the weather. Thunderstorms and tornadoes all happen randomly during the game. The Neighborhood of Robloxia contains multiple houses that are built in a style similar to that of Welcome to the Town of Robloxia. Players can also live in a mansion if they purchased the Mansion gamepass. Living in a house or a mansion also an option. Players can also hold jobs, such as a firefighter or teacher, and earn in-game credits, which can be used to purchase houses and vehicles. Much like 's Robloxity, police have pistols to shoot and kill criminals and even prisoners. The police also have handcuffs which instantly teleport criminals and prisoners to a jail cell. All other jobs cannot be hurt by weapons. There are several businesses within The Neighborhood of Robloxia that are also used in real life; this was later replaced with original business names. Other features in the game include a park, a movie theater, a nightclub, and a town hall. The game also features a restaurant known as The Iron Cafe, which is a reference to a famous place on Roblox that was built by , but it eventually got rebuilt. Other gamepasses include the Sheriff Car gamepass, the Ice Cream Truck gamepass, and the More Outfits gamepass. Businesses All of the businesses located in The Neighborhood of Robloxia were real-life businesses, but they were possibly replaced with original businesses due to branding and copyright issues. Vehicles Crown Vic Police Car Fire Truck Police SUV Jeep B-Stang Undercover Crown Vic Police B-Stang Some cars were renamed for copyright issues (Edit and add the rest) Trivia * This is the first game that had the update of adding horns to vehicles. * The game is often confused with Be a Parent, Kid, or Pet by . This is because both games have similar maps and became popular at the same time. * Despite The Neighborhood of Robloxia being created in 2012, it did not become popular until early 2013. * When this game reached 10,000,000 place visits, players were given 500 dollars when they started to celebrate the achievement. This lasted for a week. * Somewhere in 2014, an adoption center was added, replacing the city hall. The adoption center job was also added, replacing the Judge and Mayor jobs. * This game rebranded on August 5, 2015, to V5, which caused a lot of criticism. * This game updated to V6 on September 20, 2018, which features new, remodeled vehicles.